Meu Raio de Sol
by RuetheFox
Summary: Apos perder Rei, Gendo passa por um tempo de perdição e solidão em sua prisão. Uma grande e longa espera o tormenta. Por quanto tempo mais, so o tempo dira.


Nao escrevo fics a muito tempo! Recentemente eu li a fic de Anita4 chamada Soltando a Linha Que Nos Une! Eu resolvi escrever uma fic daquela fic, pois adorei a realidade alternativa em que se passa! Eu tinha muitas ideias para essa fic, mas como percebi que tava cumprido demais, resolvi dividir em capítulos!

A fic se passa no universo da fic da Anita4, assim que leiam a fic dela antes para entenderem o que ta acontecendo!

* * *

Nada de novo. Nada de novo mais uma vez. Anos haviam se passado e nada mudava para mim. Continuava solitário em minha cela, sem nada por que viver. Já nem me importava com os anos. Deixei de conta-los a muito tempo. Prisioneiros novos iam e vinham, mas não me importava. Nada mais me importava, especialmente minha vida.

Escrevera muitos livros com o passar dos anos. Não consegui publicar nenhum, pois nenhuma editora aceitara a obra de um "maníaco psicopata" como eu. Ninguém causara tanta devastação como eu, nem o próprio Satanás. Perdi Yui e não pude fazer nada para tê-la de volta. O mais próximo que tive dela foi Rei Ayanami, meu último tesouro. A única que nunca me abandonara. Ela nunca quis. Eu queria. Causei tanto sofrimento a ela e como meu último gesto de bondade, queria liberta-la para que seguisse sua própria vida e não a de um monstro como eu. Me lembro claramente no dia antes de Shinji partir para América quando ele propôs a Rei que fosse com ele. Ela recusou.

-O que fez com ela, monstro!? - foi sua resposta imediata.

Até eu me preguntava isso. Não entendi como ela era capaz de continuar querendo ser minha "boneca". Eu pedi repetidamente que me deixasse. Ela jamais aceitou. Shinji somente conseguiu leva-la para a América quando ela acreditou que eu havia morrido. Shinji jamais lhe contou a verdade. Não voltara a me escrever desde aquela última vez.

Eu de fato deveria ter sido executado a anos, mas graças à intervenção de Ritsuko, continuo aqui, longe de minha liberdade e de qualquer coisa que importava. Podiam queimar tudo que havia escrito todo esse tempo, minhas cartas, inclusive meu uniforme, mas isso não importaria. A única coisa com que eu me importara no momento era aquela que eu havia queimado minhas mãos para salvar. Nunca mais ouvi dela. Eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa em manda-la embora, mesmo que isso destruísse minha alma aos poucos. Ela não poderia se cuidar sozinha se eu houvesse morrido sem deixa-la com Shinji. Ela apenas sabia obedecer a ordens. Ela tinha de aprender a seguir a si mesma. Porém, temia que ela falhasse em encontrar seu novo proposito de vida e acabasse em uma vida vazia como a minha. Me dava esperança com as lembranças do passado. Rei jamais havia falhado. Mesmo quando autodestruiu a Unidade 00 e morreu, ela matou aquele Angel. Se inclusive disso ela havia sido capaz, o que poderia realmente impedi-la de vencer desta vez?

Esperava tanto uma carta de alguém me contando o que acontecera com Rei após sua partida. Jamais recebi notícia alguma. Começava a temer o pior. E se ela realmente falhou desta vez e como Kiel, resolveu que não valia mais a pena viver? O pensamento me assustava, mas pensando mais e mais sobre isso, comecei a suspeitar que não era esse o caso. Além dela, todos me odiavam. Se queriam me ver sofrer, a melhor maneira seria me contando tal notícia. Me dizendo que meu último tesouro havia tirado a própria vida por minha causa. Mas talvez acreditassem que realmente o melhor castigo era me deixar na dúvida, independente do que houve com Rei.

Aquela pobre rapariga. Não havia mais nada que poderia fazer por ela. Se ela de algum modo descobrisse que estou vivo, ela insistiria em continuar comigo.

Os guardas do lado de fora ficaram quietos de repente. Olhei e percebi que os dois me encaravam. Foi nesse momento que percebi algo molhado em minhas bochechas. Estava chorando. Os soluços estavam ficando altos o bastante para serem ouvidos.

Um monstro chorando deve ser uma vista rara, pensei, quem perderia a oportunidade de testemunhar tal acontecimento?

Enxuguei minhas lagrimas, pois não queria demonstrar emoção. Segurei o choro o máximo que pude. Foi fácil após alguns momentos, pois minha mente não estava mais em Rei, mas nesses guardas de merda. Meu desejo se cumpriu e pouco depois, eles se viraram e continuaram falando sobre a vida.

-O Timão vai ganhar outro mundial – disse um – aposta quanto!?

-Ha! Verdão coloca esse Coríntias no chinelo rapidinho! - disse o outro.

-Palmeiras não tem mundial!

Pelo jeito, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, nem o Futebol brasileiro tem esperanças pra mim.

A vida tinha um rumo lento e desesperador. Esperava ansiosamente para uma nova data de execução, mas sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. Tinha passado um tempo em prisão domiciliar, mas terminaram me levando de volta a prisão por motivos não mencionados*. Não que isso importasse para mim. Não havia nada para mim em nem um nem o outro. Não tinha amigos. Não tinha família que me quisesse. Rei não estava mais comigo.

Tentei enviar um dos meus livros mais uma vez para uma editora, mas sem sucesso novamente. Minha vida estava cada vez mais vazia. Pensava se era assim como Shinji se sentiu quando o deixei com seus tios. Esquecido. Não amado. Abandonado. Eu merecia todo o desprezo vindo dele. Merecia desprezo de Rei também, por trata-la como uma boneca e faze-la querer abdicar sua vida por mim. Quanto mais me aproximava dos outros, mais os feria. Onde estava era meramente uma recompensa merecida.

Ouve um momento onde decidi que não aguentava mais. Precisava ouvir alguma coisa de alguém do mundo que não fora o futebol brasileiro de qual já perdia esperanças em meu time. Resolvi dar uma tentativa em me comunicar novamente com Shinji. Só queria um mero contato com meu filho, simples assim. Mas desisti da ideia me lembrando dele. Ele não responderia e talvez inclusive rasgasse a carta antes de abri-la, como Rei havia feito com ele antes, na minha frente inclusive, como gesto de recuso a seu chamado. Resolvi tirar um cochilo ao invés de ficar parado a espera de um milagre que jamais aconteceria. Acreditava que o sono me tiraria Rei da cabeça, mesmo por um único minuto. Não poderia estar mais enganado.

No meu sonho, estava em minha sala, lendo documentos de todos os tipos. Pesquisas, contratos, contas de luz, jornais anunciando a vitória do Sardinha no Campeonato Paulista, enfim, tudo. Mas eu lembrava daqueles documentos. Havia algo naqueles documentos que estava terrivelmente familiar. Como se algo houvesse acontecido naquele dia. Seria a morte de Yui? Não. Ela morreu em 2004. O time Sem-Torcida havia ganhado o Campeonato Paulista daquele ano, não o Sardinha. Não entendia o que poderiam querer dizer, ate que ouvi um grito.

-PAPAI!

As memorias voltaram naquele momento. Levantei o mais rápido possível. Corri como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu tinha de mudar o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Precisava chegar aos Magi depressa.

-PAPAI!

Corri mais rápido ainda. Cheguei ao elevador que me levaria aos Magi. Soquei o botão, mas o elevador demorava muito. Queria gritar, mas estava sem folego, como mais alguém estava ficando.

-Papai!

Estava ficando sem tempo. Os gritos estavam ficando mais fracos, como se o dono estivesse ficando sem folego.

O elevador finalmente se abriu. Fuyutsuki estava lá dentro. Ele tentou conversar, mas rapidamente o empurrei para fora e entrei o mais rápido possível. Soquei o andar dos Magi, mas acidentalmente soquei o andar acima dele também. Como estava em um andar superior ao dos Magi, o elevador parou naquele andar também. Uns funcionários entraram e apertaram mais botões entre o andar atual e o dos Magi.

-Pa...

Não era mais um grito, mas um suspiro. Estava ficando sem tempo. Empurrei para fora todos os funcionários e fechei o elevador o mais rápido possível. Mas isso não impediu o elevador de parar mais umas 3 ou 4 vezes. Finalmente o elevador chegou em meu destino. Corri mais rápido ainda. Estava quase lá.

Abri a porta final e finalmente cheguei. Aquela bruxa velha estava onde esperava. Ela olhava mortificada a uma pequena criança imóvel em seus braços. Suas mãos ainda estavam cravadas em seu fino pescoço enquanto as mãos da pequena tremiam. Vendo a cor de seu rosto e seus olhos agora brancos, sabia que cheguei tarde demais. Meus braços e pernas se moveram sozinhos. Antes que pudesse me deter, aquela bruxa velha foi empurrada para fora da plataforma e caiu acima dos Magi. Encarei o meu feito por alguns segundos. Não sabia o que sentir. De repente me virei e a vi. Meu trabalho. A imagem de minha Yui. A menina que já via como minha filha. A criaturinha que usara suas últimas palavras para me chamar. Marcas de mãos estavam com um tom roxíssimo em seu pescoço. Jurava que via sangue saindo de marcas de unhas.

Antes que percebesse, estava ao seu lado, segurando-a em meu colo, fazendo-a sentar em minhas pernas. Apoiava sua cabecinha em meu peito enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Minha outra mão a abraçava carinhosamente, como havia feito a uns dias atrás quando ela acordara de um pesadelo e chorava por mim. Ela estava com muito medo. A segundos atrás estava com muito medo. Ela confiou que eu poderia salva-la e usou parte do ar que a mantinha com vida para me chamar. Talvez se não o houvesse feito, poderia ter sobrevivido até Naoko ver o que fazia. Falhei em chegar a tempo e a pequena não resistiu. Como naquela noite, ela estava encolhida em meu colo, adormecida, um bebe. Por algum motivo, mais pequena que jamais a vira. As marcas em seu pescoço davam vontade de vomitar. Foi então quando notei que minha boca se movia sozinha. Minha voz saltava sem eu me controlar.

-Pronto querida. Pronto. - Dizia – estou aqui. Papai ta aqui agora. Você vai ficar bem. Não tenha medo.

 _Porque raios digo isso_ , pensei, _ela já_ _está morta. Não pode me ouvir!_

Quem sabe foi por isso que evitei me aproximar demais a ela quando a revivi. Aquela dor que senti no momento foi tão ruim quanto a de quando Yui se foi. Jamais queria sentir isso de novo. Só quando os paramédicos levaram seu corpo que descobri não só que havia estado pelo menos quatro horas naquele estado, mas também que o cabelo e vestido da pequena estavam molhados. Ao abrir meus olhos na manhã seguinte, descobri que meu travesseiro estava assim também.

* * *

*os motivos são:

Eu esqueci que ele tava na prisão domiciliar e não queria mudar o que já tava escrito, então taquei ele de volta na cadeia!

Achei que a prisão ia ser um cenário melhor para a história.

Se preferir ignorar as anteriores, inventa alguma coisa.

E assim se encerra o primeiro capitulo. Eu fiz o Gendo ser Palmerense pq a historia tava muito triste e eu queria colocar um pouco de humor, e qual o melhor jeito de colocar humor em uma historia brasileira de uma maneira não ofensiva? Futebol claro! Política todos se ofendem! Não sei quando o proximo vai ta pronto, mas acredito que não vai ser tao triste como esse! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
